A Wonderful Experience
by CelestialTomatoMonkey
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if you put Mariku, Bakura, Marik, and Ryou in the same house? Well, you're about to find out! warning, this has yaoi and lots of different pairings; it is also an AU. pleas R&R, no flames. It is also my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic, so be nice.


_Hello, everybody, guess what… This is my very first Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction! This is based off of an RP that my friend and I did together and it made me think 'well, why not make it into a fanfic?' so that is what I did. This has mainly Thiefshipping and Deathshipping as the main pairings as well as yaoi, so if you don't like any of those things, then click the little arrow pointing left and move on to something you do like. For those of you who do like the above mentioned things, then by all means, stick around~ There will also be lots of minor pairings like Puzzle/Blindshipping, Puppyshipping, and Chaseshipping; there will also be hints of Bronzeshipping. Also, I think I should warn you now that this story is full of chaos; be prepared for it. So now I will shut up and let you read the story. (p.s. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters, no matter how hard I wish it.)_

_0/0_

**Welcome, Ishtar Twins!**

"Ryou, this is a bad idea; a very bad idea, and you know it." Bakura growled as he sulked on the couch. "Well, I think this will be a wonderful experience. It will help you to learn to live with other people besides me." Ryou said cheerfully as he placed two more chairs at the small circular table. "Hmpf, who did you say was going to be coming again?" Bakura asked uninterestedly and looked over at his brother. "Two twin brothers; at least, that's what the profile said. They're from Egypt and their names are Marik and Mariku." He answered and smiled at the thief. "They'll actually be here any minute now." He said and sat down next to Bakura. "Joy…" he said sarcastically and huffed as he glared at nothing in particular. "Oh come on, 'Kura, it won't be that bad." Ryou tried to make Bakura feel better about the situation, but it didn't seem to be working very well.

About half an hour later, there was the sound of a scuffle outside the door, before something slammed into it. There was silence for a moment before the doorbell rang. Ryou jumped up and peeked out nervously and then opened the door with a smile. Marik smiled back before he looked up and zeroed in on Bakura; or more specifically Bakura's hair. He let out a high pitched squee and glomped him. "It's so fluffy, I'm gunna diieeee~" Marik rubbed his face into Bakura's chest as he said this. "Hi, um, I'm Ryou." Ryou said politely to the tall messy haired Egyptian and put his hand out. "Mariku." Was all he said before he took Ryou's hand, bringing it up to his face and giving the back of it a long lick. Bakura glared and shoved the shorter Egyptian off of him. "I am not fluffy; I can, however, arrange the 'die' part." He said venomously. Ryou squeaked and pulled his hand away quickly and wiped it on his pants. "'Kura!" he scolded.

"Hiya, I'm Marik and that's my… um… That's Mariku; he licks the things that he likes," he tried to explain why his twin had licked Ryou. "He also licks all of his things." Mariku looked away from Ryou to stare blankly at Bakura, carefully observing him. "Charmed, I'm Bakura." He said slowly and looked back at Mariku evenly for a moment before he turned and looked Marik up and down. "Ryou, I thought you said we were getting brothers; this one is a girl." He said with slight confusion and a raised eyebrow. Marik was too distracted by looking around to notice the last comment about him. "This place is a lot nicer than our last home; less rocky and a whole lot brighter." He chirped and spun around. "Well that's good; I'm glad you like it here." Ryou said with a small smile as he edged away from Mariku while he appeared to be distracted.

Mariku glanced back down at Ryou and grinned wildly and began to poke at him with an amused glint in his eyes. "U-um, I think I sh-should go start dinner." He said quietly and hurried off to the kitchen to do as he had just suggested. Both Marik and Mariku turned to look at the other white haired teen expectantly. He looked back at them dully. "What?" he asked gruffly as Mariku walked over behind his own twin. "Show us around." He demanded and rested an arm on Marik's shoulder and leaned on him. Bakura snorted and sat back down. "Wait until after dinner and maybe Ryou will show you around." He said and rolled his eyes as a bored expression fell over his face. The two Egyptian twins looked at each other and Marik shrugged, walking out from under his brother's arm and flouncing over to the couch and sat down next to the albino. Bakura glared, but didn't say anything against it.

Marik looked over and stared at Bakura's hair. He giggled, reached up, and poked at his hair. "You have bat wings on your head." He said jovially and tugged at the one that was closest to him. "Ow, will you stop messing with my hair!" he yelled, standing up and storming off to his room. Mariku took the seat next to Marik that Bakura had formerly occupied. He grabbed his twin and dragged him into his lap and wrapped his arms around Marik's waist. Marik rolled his eyes but settled back against Mariku's chest none the less. Soon enough, both teens had fallen asleep.

About an hour later, Bakura came out of his room to find the two Egyptians asleep on the couch, one in the other's arms. Ryou came out of the kitchen to announce dinner and paused when he saw Bakura watching Marik and Mariku sleeping. "Aww, that's so cute." He cooed and walked up to Bakura. "No it isn't, Ryou, it's disturbing; they're siblings and that looks a little too intimate." He said in disgust, sneering down at the pair. Mariku blinked and looked up at the snowy haired brothers and down at his own brother, then back up to them. "Um, could you wake Marik up; it's time to eat." He said quietly and looked back to the kitchen. Mariku moved his hands up and clapped them over Marik's mouth and nose, causing said teen to snap his eyes open and flail. Mariku laughed maniacally and let his shorter twin to fall on the ground, making Ryou flinch and Bakura to snort. "Um, dinner is ready." He said nervously.

Once they had all gotten to the table, Ryou passed all of the plates around. Marik frowned at the steak and pointedly avoided it, whereas Bakura was devouring the meat easily and Mariku was ripping it up and chomping at it. Ryou sighed and shook his head and noticed as Bakura eyed Marik's portion of steak, which was the only thing left on his plate; still untouched. "Hey, are you going to eat that?" he asked and pointed at the piece of meat with his fork. "Bakura!" Ryou looked appalled at the question that he had asked the shorter of the two Egyptians. "Well, she isn't eating it." He reasoned and dug his fork into part of the meat. Marik furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm not a-Mariku!" he screeched as his brother's arm came across and stabbed the other end of the steak. Bakura glanced up at the messy haired teen and lightening flashed between them; they both pulled at the meat. It ripped down the middle, and caused some of the juice to splash Marik's face.

There was a long silence before Mariku leaned over and licked Marik's cheek where the red-ish juice had begun to roll down. Marik screeched again and fell out of his chair. His brother hummed and licked his lips, grinned down at his twin and ate the last of the steak along with Bakura, who was stuffing the last bit into his mouth. Ryou set his silverware down, stood up and began clearing the table. "Bakura, it's your turn to do dishes tonight." He said tersely before walking around the table to help Marik up off the floor. "Mariku, why don't you help?" Marik said moodily and crossed his arms. "I'll show you around for now, Marik, please follow me." He said and smiled apologetically at the blonde.

"And this is Bakura's room, and it'll be your room brother's room, too; I have a feeling that those two will try to kill each other in the middle of the night, though." He said and he and Marik broke out in laughter. "That's fine with me, I just hope Mariku doesn't do anything to you at night; he can be kind of a creeper. No, scratch that, he _is_ a creeper. I would keep a really sturdy lock on the door if you want to try to keep him out at the very least." He said and rubbed the back of his neck. "Anyway, I hope you don't mind being in a house full of guys; but we weren't expecting a girl. I'll have to get a girl uniform for you tomorrow morning before school." He said and giggled; Marik's eye twitched. "I am not a-" before he could finish his sentence, there was the sound of breaking plates and metal falling to the ground. "You bloody fool, don't lick the dishes!" Bakura yelled and both Marik and Ryou groaned before running to the kitchen.

Once the mess had been cleaned, they all went to do their own things. "I'm kind of thirsty." Marik said after about an hour of wandering around the house. "The kitchen is that way." Bakura said, pointing his thumb in the direction of the aforementioned room. Marik nodded and went off to get something to drink. Mariku grinned insanely and followed quietly after him. Bakura raised an eyebrow as he watched the taller Egyptian disappear around the corner, shaking his head. A few seconds later, Marik screeched, Mariku's wild laughter accompanying the exclamation. Both Ryou and Bakura ran into the kitchen to see Marik drenched in ice water, a good sized puddle surrounding him. Mariku was on the floor about a foot away, laughing hysterically and clutching an empty pitcher in his hands.

Marik let out an angry cry and launched himself at his twin. They rolled around and Marik managed to get his brother to land in the puddle on the floor. "Great, now they'll both need to change." Bakura grumbled. Ryou sighed and turned around. "I'll get the mop." And with that, he left the kitchen. Mariku managed to get up and make sure that Marik stayed down. Marik stuck his tongue out at his brother, only to have him grab it and tug on it. "Now, now, what have I told you about sticking your tongue out?" Mariku taunted and smirked down at the smaller teen.

"It's kind of odd," Bakura said and leaned against the counter. "We were told that you were both boys. Your sister is obviously not a boy." Marik protested and pawed at his brother's hand. "ahb auh a buw!" he tried; what he had meant to say was 'I'm not a girl' but he couldn't pronounce it right, due to his tongue being held out by his taller twin. "I guess you'll just have to get her a new uniform, then, won't you." Mariku replied, grin spread widely across his face. "I suppose so." Bakura mused and glanced down at a still protesting Marik.

"So anyway, what is this school like? Not that I really care; I just want to know how much I can get away with." Mariku asked. Bakura looked up in thought. "Well, most of the teachers are pretty laid back. But trust me; you can get away with a lot." He said with a smirk. Mariku grinned and chuckled darkly. "Sounds like fun~"

Once both mattresses had been set up for the twins, everyone called it a day. Marik yawned as he came through the bathroom door, toweling his hair dry as he made his way to Ryou's room. He flopped down on the mattress and curled under the covers, drifting off to sleep with the thought of his first day at Domino High swirling around in his sleepy mind. He was going to be in for a wild ride.

_0/0_

_Well, there is the first chapter, and Willis, dearie, I hope you read and review this. It would also be very much appreciated if all of you other readers would R&R this as well. That would make me very happy. I'm guessing this fic will be about 10 chapters long at the very most; so 1 down, 9 to go! I like constructive criticism and a compliment here and there would be nice. But please take into consideration that this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic, so no flames please… actually just no flames period; I don't like them! Anyway, I will try to get the next chapter up, ASAP._


End file.
